universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Imhotep
Imhotep is a character featured in Revenge of the Mummy at Universal Studios Florida. He is the main antagonist and title character of The Mummy film franchise. Originally a high priest of ancient Egypt, he was cursed after an affair with Anck-su-namun, becoming an undead mummy that has returned numerous times in hopes of resurrecting and reuniting with his former lover. In order to achieve this, he requires human souls. In Revenge of the Mummy ''however, no reference to Anck-su-namun or Imhotep's relationship with her is made. It is instead assumed that Imhotep requires the riders' souls in order to be fully resurrected once more. Background Imhotep was a high priest of ancient Egypt, serving under Seti I. Centuries ago in 1290 B.C., he had engaged in an affair with Seti's wife, Anck-su-namun. The two were discovered by the Pharaoh, and murdered him to avoid being punished. This backfired, and the two were eventually found guilty of the Pharaoh's death. To avoid capture, Anck-su-namun committed suicide with hopes of Imhotep resurrecting her. Unfortunately, he was caught during one of the rituals, and punished by the Medjay, a group of Seti I's bodyguards. The Medjay performed a ritual that placed the Curse of the Hom Dai on Imhotep, leaving him in a sarcophagus filled with scarab beetles. The now cursed Imhotep forever remains in an undead state while imprisoned in his tomb. Thousands of years later, Imhotep returned after an archaeologist opened the Book of the Dead, once again intending to sacrifice his long-lost love, Anck-su-namun. However, he required souls for sacrifice in order to achieve this, but he was thwarted by Rick O'Connell, who with the help of his team, stripped Imhotep of his immortality, and fatally wounded him by stabbing him in the abdomen, though Imhotep promised he would return for revenge. Park Appearances As the title character and main antagonist of ''The Mummy ''franchise, Imhotep appears prominently in ''Revenge of the Mummy, a hybrid of a launched roller coaster and a dark ride located in the New York section of Universal Studios Florida. In this attraction, no mention of Anck-su-namun is made, but it is assumed he is hoping to steal the riders' souls in order to once again rise from the dead. Much of the ride focuses on Imhotep tormenting guests through various special effects. Imhotep appears several times throughout the ride via animatronics and projected images, even killing and stealing the soul of a ride attendant when it seems for a brief moment that the ride has concluded. He is ultimately defeated by the riders, but somehow encounters Rick O'Connell at the conclusion of the ride. Trivia * In addition to being featured in Revenge of the Mummy, the original version of Imhotep portrayed by Boris Karloff as one of the Universal Monsters can be found at the Universal Monsters Café. This version of the character has also been featured occasionally in certain attractions of Halloween Horror Nights. Category:The Mummy Category:New York Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Characters Category:Universal Monsters Category:Non Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary characters